Regalos y secretos revelados
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Su padre no asistiría a su cumpleaños por razones de "trabajo". Pero una conversación que escucha lo hace recapacitar acerca de su futuro. Dr. Respuesta al reto "Días festivos" por Darky, del foro Weird Sisters.


-Señor elfo, ¿Sabe donde está mi madre

**Este fic es en respuesta al reto "****Días festivos" por Darky, del foro "Weird Sisters":**

_**Personaje Principal:**__ Draco (10 años)_

_**Lugar donde transcurre la historia: **__Malfoy Manor. (La Mansión Malfoy)_

_**Día festivo: **__Cumpleaños numero 11 de Draco._

_Ojalá sea de su agrado :) Nos vemos abajo!!_

"_Regalos y Secretos Revelados"_

_Por:_

_DarkRose Spell_

"Te ríes de mí porque soy diferente, y yo me río de ti porque eres igual a los demás" **Autor desconocido**

_Disclaimer:_

Los personajes y el lugar no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo la trama ha sido producto de mi imaginación para ávidas/os lectoras/es como ustedes.

-Señor elfo, ¿Sabe donde está mi madre? – preguntó inocentemente un niño de 10 años.

-En el estudio, joven Malfoy.

-¡Gracias! – gritó el pequeño Draco corriendo ya por los pasillos desiertos de la mansión. El pequeño era rubio, de tez pálida y unos impactantes ojos grises. Golpeó con su pequeño puño la puerta del estudio y se quedó esperando la orden para entrar. Desde adentro, se escuchó un escueto "adelante" y cruzó el umbral de la puerta. El lugar estaba rodeado de estantes y bibliotecas, atestadas de libros de magia oscura, pero esto último, Draco no lo sabía. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio, donde su Narcissa, su madre, escribía.

-¿Qué quieres Draco? Estoy ocupada. – el niño al escuchar el tono con el que su madre se dirigió a él, decidió sonar lo mas dulce posible.

-¿Vendrá papá mañana a casa? – El tono de su voz funcionó, ya que su madre levantó por primera vez la vista para hablarle.

-No lo creo, mi amor. Está en un viaje de trabajo y no creo que pueda llegar mañana.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció, como si el viento imperceptible se la hubiera robado. Su padre no estaría para su cumpleaños, otra vez. Salió con un aura de tristeza alrededor suyo, se dirigió a los jardines, donde jugó sin ganas con el agua que lanzaba la fuente. Últimamente su padre viajaba mucho por su trabajo y poco tiempo lo veía y lo peor de todo era que entraría a Hogwarts y solo lo vería para navidades o alguna fecha festiva.

El amaba a Lucius, quería ser igual a él cuando terminara sus estudios. Escuchó a alguien que lo saludaba desde lejos, era Pansy Parkinson, sin duda: esa vocecita chillona y molesta era solo de ella. Era morocha, de ojos celestes como el cielo

-¡Hola Draco!

-Hola Pansy.

-¿Por qué estas triste?

-Mi padre no estará mañana en mi cumpleaños, me lo había prometido ¡Prometió que asistiría!

-Cálmate, Draco. Mi papá tampoco está en casa. Supongo que tampoco estará en tu fiesta de mañana.

-Ven, vamos a seguir practicando tu vuelo.

Pasaron la tarde volando, pero por culpa de Pansy, estuvieron más tiempo en el suelo que en el aire. _Definitivamente las escobas no fueron inventadas para ella, _pensó Draco y no se equivocaba. Dos elfos se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban.

-Joven Malfoy, hora de su baño.

-Jovencita Parkinson, su madre la espera.

-Esta bien, adiós Pansy. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós Draco.

Se dirigió a la mansión, a pie de plomo. Odiaba la hora del baño, no entendía para que debía bañarse si se volvería a ensuciar al rato. El cuarto de baño estaba listo, así que con cuidado se metió, luego de media hora salió y se vistió formalmente para la cena. Bajó al comedor y se sentó en la punta de la larga mesa, enfrente de su madre. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba, de vez en cuando, el chocar de los cubiertos contra los platos. Terminó y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, mañana sería un largo día...

...Amaneció con el sol oculto en la ventana, ya que una montaña de regalos lo tapaba. Se levantó ágilmente de su cama y comenzó a desgarrar los papeles de regalos, admirando y despreciando los regalos. Recibió una escoba nueva, más dinero, ropa formal, varios utensilios de pociones para su primer año de escuela, pero lo que más le gustó fue un retrato de su abuelo Abraxas y él antes de su muerte. Una imperceptible lágrima de felicidad cayó por su mejilla, la cual fue rápidamente borrada por la mano de Draco.

Golpearon la puerta de su alcoba y al rato un elfo entraba por ella.

-Jovencito Malfoy, una carta para usted. – dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias Dobby.

El elfo se inclinó ante su amo y se fue. La carta era de su padre:

_Querido Draco:_

_Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te haya gustado el regalo que te mande. Tu abuelo me lo dio antes de su muerte, quiso que se te fuera entregado el día que cumplas la suficiente edad como para entrar al colegio._

_Atte.__ Lucius Malfoy._

Bajó feliz de que su padre se haya acordado de su cumpleaños, pero no mencionó cuando llegaba, ni si vendría a su cumpleaños. La mansión estaba preparada para dar una fiesta para cien personas, decorada y amueblada para la ocasión. Cientos de elfos corrían de un lado a otro, llevando bandejas, platos, cubiertos, etc. Pudo percibir a seis elfos cargando una estatua de él mismo tallada en hielo. Debía arreglarse para la fiesta, después de todo, él era el anfitrión.

Se vistió con un traje negro, una camisa verde y unos zapatos de vestir también negros, para resaltar su palidez.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar alrededor de las ocho de la noche, todos vestidos de gala. Reconoció a varios de sus familiares y amigos de la familia, pero ninguno era su padre. Vio llegar a su tía, Bellatrix, quien lo saludó e inmediatamente miró con ojos desorbitados a su madre. Definitivamente su tía le daba miedo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco! – Saludó Pansy. Estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

-Gracias Pansy. Me regalaron una escoba nueva, puedes quedarte con la otra mía así aprenderás más rápido a volar.

-Entonces mañana empezaremos con las lecciones, de nuevo. – ella odiaba volar, pero temía contradecir a Draco.

Pudo ver como su madre y su tía se alejaban del resto de los invitados. Algo en la mirada de su madre lo preocupaba. Dejó a Pansy hablando con su madre y las siguió, habían entrado a una habitación vacía. Se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-¿Cuál es esa misión que tan ocupado tiene a Lucius, Bella?

-Están reclutando bestias mágicas para el ejército del Señor Tenebroso. Pero se alargó debido a la interrupción de unos _muggles, _pero ya tu esposo se encargó de ellos.

-Draco no paró de preguntar por él, por saber en donde estaba. Odio mentirle.

-Cuando mi sobrino tenga el honor de servirlo, se le olvidarán tus mentiras y te lo agradecerá.

-No quiero que él se meta en todo esto, quiero que se libere y viva la vida que ninguno de nosotros vivió.

-¡Narcissa! ¡Ya hablamos de esto! Él lo servirá y será feliz haciéndolo. El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere dentro de su ejército, ya lo sabes.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero si consigo la manera de que Draco no este involucrado mejor!

-¡No puedes traicionar a tu Señor! Tienes la marca en tu antebrazo, no hay vuelta atrás.

Draco observó a través de la cerradura como su tía se levantaba su manga, dejando al descubierto un tatuaje de una calavera y una serpiente. Sudor frío caía por su nuca ¿Su padre matando _muggles_? ¿Toda la familia Malfoy servía al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Ese mismo hombre que en las noticias lo marcaban como un "loco amante de la sangre"? Esto no podía ser verdad, él no quería servirle, no quería ser como ellos. No debía ser como ellos. Cumpliría el sueño de su madre, lo lograría.

No quiso escuchar más de la conversación, debía planear su futuro, su escape.

-Jovencito Malfoy. – llamó alegre Dobby.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo venía a avisarle que su madre lo requiere en la fiesta. – sin más se retiró asustado de allí.

El odio hacia lo que su futuro marcaba lo transformaba, se volvió frío, altivo, indiferente. Ese calor que desprendía de niño, se fue congelando a medida que crecía. Se estaba convirtiendo, sin saberlo, en un Malfoy de a poco. Entró al colegio Hogwarts, en la casa de Slytherin. Se convirtió en el príncipe de cada persona que allí vivía. Se transformó en el ser más despreciado por algunos y el más alabado por otros. No sabía si todo lo que había logrado lo ayudaría a escapar de las garras de Lord Voldemort, pero de algo estaba seguro: ese cumpleaños numero once marcó su vida, así como la marca tenebrosa, marcó la de su familia.

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que sea de su agrado. Y si no gana un puesto no importa, porque su fin es entretenerlos y hacer volar mi mente, divirtiéndome. Los quiere mucho:_

_DarkRose Spell._

_PD: si les gustó, dejen un review :)_


End file.
